warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragonian Regiments
The Paragonian Regiments, also referred to as the Paragon Regiments, are regiments of the Astra Militarum raised from the moons and lunar colonies of the Paragon System. Commonly designated as Paragon, the system's capital world is in fact the most important moon of the great gas giant Paragon VI, locally known as "Mater Maxima." Officially classified as an Industrial World, with the resources and population of an entire star system at hand, Paragon's wealth and industrial output easily rivals that of a Hive World or even a less important Forge World. The planet maintains close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus which allows it to equip most of its Astra Militarum troops as either mechanised infantry or armoured regiments. While the Paragonian Regiments cannot boast as illustrious a history as the Armageddon Steel Legion, their actions brought stability to those regions of the Segmentum Pacificus and Segmentum Tempestus weakened by the demands of the Macharian Crusade. Therefore, the Paragonian Regiments are considered rising stars within the hierarchy of the Imperial Guard. Regimental History As an important Industrial World, Paragon's main contribution to the defence of the Imperium of Man has always been its manufactured goods and the strategic resources extracted from Paragon's extensive asteroid belts. At some unspecified moment in its history, the Departmento Munitorum increased Paragon's Tithe Grade and began raising Astra Militarum regiments. Since Paragonian society is very organised and disciplined, the raising of new regiments did not cause further strain on the society, as Paragon mostly "promoted" existing or newly-created regiments of the Planetary Defence Forces to service within the Imperial Guard. By the dawn of the 41st Millennium, military service within the Astra Militarum was considered an honour on Paragon rather than an obligation. The common troops are recruited from the multitudes of Paragon's working-class -- foundry workers, miners, artisans and manufactoria labourers who preferred to risk their lives on the battlefield rather than toil their lives away. As is the case on many worlds, to guarantee a high intake of volunteers, the Departmento Munitorum also negotiated an Imperial pardon for those criminals willing to enlist. In order to avoid perpetuating clan-rivalries, squads and crews within the Paragonian Regiments are thoroughly mixed, their expertise in a variety of areas often able to tip an engagement in their favour. In contrast, the officers are all drawn from the high nobility of Paragon's manufacturing clans -- which are theoretically exempt from paying the Imperial Tithe but do so as a matter of tradition. In fact, all Paragonian noblemen benefit from extensive fencing lessons in their youth and practice a variety of sports that allow them to serve with a minimum of adaptation. Notable Campaigns Most of the battle-honours of the Paragonian Regiments are contemporary to the Macharian Crusade as it was during that conflict that Paragon was called upon to fill the military gaps in the Imperium's exterior borders. *'Dentares Suppression (Unknown Date.M41)' - As part of a wider campaign within the stellar bodies of the Dentares Belt, several Pargonian regiments are deployed to the Indrani Agri-Cluster to counter the incursions of Aeldari pirates. *'Kalidar War (395.M41)' - Alongside a small Crusade of Black Templars Space Marines, several Paragonian regiments were deployed to the Industrial World of Kalidar in order to save it from the depredations of WAAAGH! Gratzdakka. However, the Imperial battlegroup was severely delayed by Warp Storms and other turbulences so that by the time these reinforcements arrived on Kalidar, the Orks of the Blood Axes klan had considerably strengthened their grip on the planet and its vital Lorelei crystal deposits. Once on the ground, Kalidar's hostile environment claimed dozens of lives daily while the Orks seemed to be forewarned of the army's movements. Captain-General Iskhandrian's first offensive ended in disaster when it ran into a carefully laid ambush which badly wounded the battlegroup. Only when the Imperial commanders recognised that the Orks possessed a powerful witch -- the most skilled Warphead encountered by the forces of the Imperium to that date -- did the Astra Militarum regain the initiative by mounting a desperate and secret suicide mission centred on the Baneblade Mars Triumphant of the 7th Paragonian Super-Heavy Company. However, this mission was only a diversion intended to mask the combined redeployment of the Black Templars and the supporting vessels of the Imperial Navy, a movement the Orks were unable to foresee, so concentrated were they on finding the Mars Triumphant. Through great sacrifice, the campaign ended with the annihilation of WAAAGH! Gratzdakka and its leader. *'Geratomran Reconquest (398.M41)' - Facing a series of revolts and rebellions in the Chiros Sector, the Imperium combined several pre-existing Astra Militarum battlegroups to make a bloody example of the latest world to turn from the Emperor's Light: the Industrial World of Geratomro. What was intended as a show of force to cull a planetary population soon became a full-fledged war when the presence of Heretic Astartes of the Emperor's Children and elements of an unidentified Traitor Titan Legion are confirmed to be present on Geratomro. In the end, the Imperial troops narrowly succeeded in preventing a full-fledged daemonic incursion which would have put countless worlds at risk of falling to Chaos. *'Crushing of the Kieldar Rebellion (956.M41)' - When the rulers of the Imperial world of Kieldar declared their formal secession from the Imperium of Man and slaughtered all Imperial officials on the planet, a powerful battlegroup of the Astra Militarum was tasked with bringing the world back into the Imperial fold. The Paragonian Regiments fought alongside such illustrious units as the Cadian Shock Troops, the Catachan Jungle Fighters, the Elysian Drop Troops, the Harakoni Warhawks, the Mordian Iron Guard, the Tallarn Desert Raiders and the Vostroyan Firstborn. Lesser known worlds such as Aegis, Athanos, Bannan, Birmingham, Jjojos, K'phrani, Loriar, Morax, Neocassan, Pintax and Rassiosan also contributed to the campaign which subjugated the world in only 93 Terran days. Regimental Combat Doctrines Wargear Notable Paragonian Regiments Infantry Regiments *'23rd Paragonian Foot' - The 23rd Paragonian Foot is a veteran of the Dentares Suppression and the Kalidar War. It was badly mauled on Kalidar and fought only at half-strength during the Geratomran Reconquest. *'84th Paragonian Foot' - Deployed alongside the 23rd Paragonian Foot during the Dentares Suppression, the 84th was folded into the 62nd Mechanised Infantry in the wake of the Kalidar War. *'477th Paragonian Foot' - The 477th Paragonian Foot was raised in 396.M41 as part of the Second Gulem Recovery Force, only one standard year after Paragon had already been called upon to provide men and materiel for the Kalidar War. Such were the needs of the Departmento Munitorum that the 477th Paragonian Foot was raised at twice the strength of previous regiments. Since its inception, the 477th had also provided accompanying platoons for the Stormlords of the 8th Paragonian Super Heavy Tank Company. *'Tempestus Scions "Black Suns"' - The "Black Suns" are Paragon's elite warriors, they were temporarily allotted to the Second Gulem Recovery Force and also saw action during the Geratomran Reconquest. Their further deployment is unknown. Mechanised Infantry Regiments *'62nd Paragonian Mechanised' - The 62nd Mechanised Infantry regiment was a veteran of the Dentares Suppression but deemed battleworthy for the Kalidar War. This status however changed in the wake of the severe fighting against the Orks. To keep it operational, the regiment was combined with the 84th Paragonian Foot. *'63rd Paragonian Mechanised' - The 63rd Paragonian Mechanised Regiment was raised on Paragon in 395.M41 as part of the reinforcement for Battlegroup Kalidar. The regiment suffered heavy losses during the Kalidar War and stood only at 26% readiness on the eve of the Geratomran Reconquest. Artillery Regiments *'109th Paragonian Artillery' - The 109th Paragonian Artillery was raised alongside the 477th Paragonian Foot and the 84th Paragonian Armoured as part of the Second Gulem Recovery Force. Armoured Regiments *'42nd Paragonian Armoured' - The ill-fated 42nd Armoured Regiment was part of the regiments raised as reinforcements for the Dentares Battlegroup in preparation for the prosecution of the Kalidar War. While the bulk of the 42nd was of Paragonian origin, the top-brass of the regiment were drawn from depleted regiments of the Dentares Suppression. The 42nd Paragonian Armoured was badly mauled during the infamous Kostoval Rout and spent the rest of the Kalidar War under strength. The existing regiment was disbanded and its number realloted for a future raising. *'84th Paragonian Armoured' - The 84th Paragonian Armoured was raised in 396.M41 as part of the Second Gulem Recovery Force. *'322nd Paragonian Armoured Veterans '- The severely depleted 322nd Paragonian Armoured is a veteran of the fight against the Eldar. At the start of the Gerotomran Reconquest, the regiment was listed as barely battle-worthy, at 29% battle-readiness. Super Heavy Tank Companies *'Seventh Paragonian Super Heavy Company' - The Seventh Paragonian Super Heavy Company is a veteran of several campaigns, including the Dentares Suppression, the Kalidar War and the Geratomran Reconquest. ** Ostrakhan's Rebirth - Ostrakhan's Rebirth is the Seventh's only Hellhammer and acted as Honoured Captain Hannick's command tank. Ostrakhan's Rebirth was badly damaged during the ork raid on the Imperial encampment during the Kalidar War but was restored in time to participate in the Battle for Hive Meradon. The vehicle was damaged a second time on Geratomro but was again repaired. It is unknown if Ostrakhan's Rebirth still serves as the Seventh's command tank. ** Mars Triumphant''' ''- The Baneblade Mars Triumphant was the longest serving tank within Seventh Company, having been constructed on holy Mars itself in 639.M39. This gave it a special place of veneration amongst the Tech-Priests and Enginseers tasked with its maintenance. Being of the Mars-pattern, the Baneblade carried several of the most advanced technologies in service within the Imperium, which made it well apprciated amongst its crew. Mars Triumphant was sadly lost in a glorious sacrifice to destroy the enemy Psy-Gargant threatening Imperial victory on Kalidar. ** '''''Artemen Ultrus - Artemen Ultrus is the Company's second Baneblade and has faithfully served its commander, Honoured Lieutenant Marteken in all of the conflicts where it was involved. ** Lux Imperator - The Shadowsword Lux Imperator is Seventh Company's decicated Titan-killer, a role it fulfilled both during the Dentares Suppression and the Geratomran Reconquest. The vehicle carries a tumultuous past, having been captures by Orks on Kalidar and being pressed into service against the forces of the Astra Militarum. The Shadowsword's Machine Spirit took offense at this and slew the Orks handling it but it became increasingly unreliable following its reclamation. Only by slaying a worthy foe, in this case a Warlord-class Titan of the Chaos Forces was Lux Imperator's soul finally placated.Lux Imperator’s involvement in the Battle for Maggor's Seat proved to be decisive as it destroyed the Warp Rift caused by the foul rituals of the Emperor's Children before the demonic hordes of Slaanesh could overrun Geratomro. ** Cortein's Honour *'Eight Paragonian Super Heavy Company "The Lucky Eights"' - The "Lucky Eights" are a specialized Super Heavy Company Company constituted solely of Stormlord super heavy assault tanks. The "Lucky Eights" have earned their nickname because of their seemingly extraordinary luck, for since its founding the Eight Super Heavy Company hasn't suffered a single casualty despite being deployed in several hard fought campaigns. The "Lucky Eights" formed the heart of the Second Gulem Recovery Force. **''Righteous Vengeance'' - The Righteous Vengeance is Honoured Captain Lo Parrigar's Command Tank. Notable Paragonian Regiments Personnel *Warmaster Ban Lo Kism Verkerigen *General Maden Heldor Lo Basteen *Lord Colonel Bannick Vardamon Vor Anselm Lo Bannick *Colonel Gueptera Assis Sholana *Honoured Captain Colaron Vor Artem Lo Bannick *Honoured Captain Kandar Vor Ostrakhan Lo Hannick *Honoured Captain Ardoman Kosigian Lo Parrigar *Honoured Lieutenant Marken Cortein Lo Bannick *Honoured Lieutenant Marteken *Lieutenant Jonas Artem Lo Bannick *Lieutenant Lazlo Gratimar Lo Kalligen Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pp.142-143 *''Baneblade'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Shadowsword'' (Novel) by Guy Haley Category:P Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium